halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo:Discovery
Plot Ten years after the end of the Great War, the United Nations Space Command has began to rebuild, but is under constant threat from Insurrectionist attacks. While searching for a new colony of planets for habitability (due to the Covenant glassing the Outer Colony and some of the Inner), they discover the floating husk of the since forgotten UNSC Spirit of Fire. But as the UNSC recover those in Cryogenic Sleep, a new Flood Type doesn't want the humans to know what the Spirit learned about the Forerunner on the Shield World and all hell brakes loose. Meanwhile, the slowly rebuilding Covenant, under the Command of the Prophet of Judgment, the Prophet of Respire and the Prophetess of Trust, begin to colonize several planets, discovering new, more powerful species for it's armed forces. They soon discover a Forerunner relic on a Icy Planet, which is being guarded by the Dark Flood, who just need transport to leave the planet they had been stuck on for a few hundred years. Aswell as this, some of the surviving Kig-Yar clans have begun to make deals with the Insurrection, offering them Plasma Weapons, as well as their shield technology, in exchange for a spot in their military command, all until the discovery of Covenant Ships near Eyan, where some of the Kig-Yar clans/Insurrectionist allegiance must fight for their planet's safety. Canon Characters UNSC *Professor Ellen Anders *Captain James Cutter *SPARTAN-II Jerome 092 *SPARTAN-II Alice 130 *SPARTAN-II Douglas 042 *UNSC Smart AI Serina Covenant Seperatists *Arbiter Thel 'Vadam *Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum Covenant Loyalists *Jiralhanae Chieftain Tartarus *High Prophet of Truth *High Prophet of Mercy Fanon Characters UNSC *Admiral Gerrald Jones *Tom Jonas *Marge Hellentire Covenant Loyalists *Prophetess of Trust *Prophet of Judgment *Prophet of Respire Insurrection/Kig-Yar *Tom Kenno *Jim Kilijon *Tirk Y Yorrick Dark Flood *Prophet of Glory *Minister of Research *Rorkpus *Dark Gravemind Story Part 1: Prolouge The UNSC Spirit of Fire floated inside the planet, watching the fiery, tan orange Sun going into Supernova state. "Hangar Bay reports all checked in," Serina calmly spoke. "Then let's not outstay our welcome. Best Speed Away," Cutter ordered. "Captain, the gravity field from the Sun is expanding," Serina stated, "Were not going anywhere." Ellen Anders turned to Captain Cutter, Cutter turned back and at Serina, with an idea in mind. "Let's see if we can't turn that to our advantage. Serina, plot a course that takes us into the sun. We're going to slingshot around it." "Threading a needle, while accelerating around an exploding star, inside a planet that's falling apart. Sure, why not?" Serina spoke in her dark, mysterious humour. "Serina! Can you do it?" Cutter asked rushing each word. Serina plotted the slingshot, and suicidal course, around the sun, and spoke to Cutter, "It's done. You might want to hold onto something." Cutter, along with the others, took a seat, eyes firmly placed on the sun. Serina noticed this. "Closing your eyes might help to," she said as the Spirit of Fire went rushing closer into the planet, a Forerunner Dreadnought almost hitting it. The Spirit 'slingshotted' around the fiery sun, droplets of sweat started appearing on Cutter's skin. The Spirit rushed outside the planet via a small hole in the planet. The Spirit Rushed outside the planet at a speed of over 100,000 Miles per hour. A few seconds after escaping, the Planet moved in on it's self, and exploded in a chaotic explosion of fire and rubble. The Spirit was still moving. On board, several Marines shouted out in a victory cry. The Covenant had been defeated once again. Ellen rose from her seat as the Spirit of Fire eventually came back to a sudden stop. A tear was dripping from her eyes as she whispered, "John." After two weeks of drifting, Ellen and Cutter were moving with the three SPARTAN-IIs, Jerome, Alice and Douglas. Jerome stepped into a Cryogenic Pod, after putting his Spartan Laser next to the Cryo Tube. Alice was next as she put two M7S/Caseless Sub Machine Guns on either side of the pod. Finally, Douglas placed his Rocket next to the Tube, before entering it, "It has been an honour," he spoke. Several people were entering Cryogenic Sleep. Each worker, crewman and pilot were entering the individual Tubes. James pressed a certain combination onto a door, opening it. Anders was first to speak, "Captain, I would much rather stay awake to monitor this area." Cutter tried to calm her, "Professor, there's been no sign of the Covenant for almost two weeks. There's nothing to do." "But Captain-" "But nothing, Professor. You got us all out of their alive. Get some rest," Cutter hushed her. He pressed several buttons, Ellen standing in the Cryo-Tube. Before the hatch closed, she spoke, "Not all of us Captain, not all of us." Cutter watched as her skin began to freeze over with frost. Cutter then realized what she ment, and pressed a single button on the cryo-tube next to Ellen's. It closed, with a label saying Seargent J. Forge. James walked back to the bridge, nobody else was there, now his only company was the Smart AI Serina. She appeared next to his seat, looking sympathetic, "Captain, is everything ok?" Cutter sat down on the seat, looking into the empty vacuum of space. He turned his head to the hologram. He thought about Forge, then replied to Serina, "No, Serina. Not this time." Part 2: The Insurrection Chapter 1: Result //1st Age of Reformation (Covenant Calender)//March 11th (UNSC Military Calender)//Planet of Harvest, Epsilon Indi System// The Kig-Yar moved slowly across the icy plains, the half glassed planet had been abandoned by the UNSC in 2551 due to the heavy Nuclear Winter effects. The Insurrection has taken complete control of the planet. The Kig-Yar race lay in ruin, due to the Great Schism. The remaining Kig-Yar spacecraft either returned to Eyan, or went here, to the abandoned planet of Harvest. If the Kig-Yar could form an alliance with the Insurrectionist at the Rubble under stress of Covenant Command, then surely it would be easy to strike an alliance without pressure. The Kig-Yar, Tirk Y Yorrick, along with two other negotiators, traveled into the Insurrectionist DEFENCE Base. Universal Translators had been implanted in the negotiator's (Kig-Yar and Human) Helmets. The Insurrectionist Generals sat at the end of the table, "Please, sit," he spoke in a calm tone. "Thank you, general," Tirk replied. "So, how can we be of service to our once allies?" the second general asked. "I, and these two other Kig-Yar, are trying to negotiate the joining of the Kig-Yar race with the United Rebel Front." The expression of the General's face didn't change, he was still in a happy mood. He waited patiently until he thought of what to say, "So, if you want your Kig-Yar race to join our ranks, what can offer in return?" Another negotiator next to Turk answered, "Since we have a scavenged Covenant technology, we can offer you Covenant Shield Technology to your soldiers, and supply your Armoury with modified Plasma Weapons." The General knew that the reason they had once allied was because of the modified Plasma Rifles given to them at the Rubble. The three Kig-Yar sat silently, awaiting reply. The General thought about this new arrangement, Modified Plasma Weapons which could burn through even the toughest of current UNSC Marine and ODST armour, as well as the superior Shield Technology which could survive two whole blasts from a MAC cannon. And maybe, Infantry shielding which could withstand a good clip of a UNSC weapon. It sounded good, but he needed to confirm the Shields. "Can you supply our infantry and vehicles with your scavenged shields?" he asked. "Of course, once we know how the shields work, we can supply possibly thousands of shields," the third Kig-Yar spoke. The General walked up to Turk and pulled out his hand, "You have a deal," he said. The Kig-Yar reached out his hand and shook it. He was unusually higher than the average height of tall 5/low 6 foot. He was 6'9, standing over the General by six inches. One of the two other Kig-Yar then proceeded to contact the Kig-Yar survivor ships. Then, to the surprise of the Humans, several small Kig-Yar spacecraft came into the atmosphere of the planet. They then diverted and soon spread across the undamaged surface, landing all across the area. "Amazing, isn't it?" a General spoke. "What do you mean?" the other asked. "It is almost as if they were expecting that the negotiations would go well," the first General said. Several small, violet objects covered the sky. Like dark diamonds. Several landed near DEFENCE base's mountain. The General then returned to the interior of DEFENCE base. He then turned to Turk, "I want your end of the bargain done as soon as possible," he said while walking away. "Aye, aye, sir," Turk replied. Soon, salvaged Spirit and Phantom dropships were scattering the sky as the 'Purple Diamonds' started to disappear. A Spirit Dropship came to Turk and the other negotiators, the Spirit's gravity lift activated. The blue-white beam slamming against the ground. Turk, along with the other two, walked into the Spirit as it's gravity lift started to disperse. It was a start of a powerful allegiance. //March 19th 2567 (UNSC Military Calender)//Onboard UNSC Gleeming Hope Bridge above ruins of Jericho VII// Admiral Gerrald Jones stood on board the bridge of the UNSC Gleeming Hope, he was looking at the planet of Jericho VII. It was a black, desolate, lifeless world since the Covenant glassed it in the 2530's. The Planets of the Jericho system were actually inhabited by the Covenant before the Great Schism, where it is presumed they glassed the planets inhabited by the Sangheili and the Jiralhanae. The UNSC was on a mission to find more worlds to inhabit, the Covenant had destroyed over 70 worlds in the twenty seven years of war. Jericho VII, the homeworld of most of the SPARTAN-IIIs. Admiral Gerrald was concerned about the Insurrectionist activity. It used to crawling with the faction after the 2545 event. Now, like Jericho itself, the system lay desolate and empty. Insurrectionist communications could be only tracked back to four months previous. Even the brightest Smart AIs could not catch recent activity. That event lead to two possibilities, either the Insurrectionist had exceeded the UNSC in technology, or they had indeed left the system along with their chatter. The UNSC Smart AI Venessa was standing on a pod next to Gerrald. "Sir, this space lies empty, not chatter, no life sources. No sentient activity what-so-ever," Venessa spoke. Gerrald scratched the back of his head for a couple of seconds, it was a habit of his. He thought into his mind of excuses to stay in his home system. But even after a intense thinking time period of three minutes, Gerrald gave in to the inevitability and decided what to do. "Set a course for Earth," he said, "And Jennifer, get me there quickly." The Ship sprung to life and pushed through the loose boundary of space. Within seconds, the ship was starting to engage it's slipspace reactors. In a matter of seconds, the ship disappeared into the vacuum of slipspace. The other two ships (the UNSC Glistening Vector and the UNSC Guidance of Dawn), were still remaining in the system, they were accidentally not given the order to return to Earth. Then, all of a sudden, a MAC blast came out of the darkness of space and slammed against the UNSC Glistening Vector's weapon systems. The MAC Blast destroyed the MAC Cannon as well as the Archer Missile deployers. The Arched Missiles inside then exploded, causing major damage to the interior, blowing a hole in the ship. Then, a second MAC fired into the Vector's engines, finishing it off. The UNSC Glistening Vector than exploded from multiple highly destructive explosions. The Guidance of Dawn then fired it's MAC towards where the shots came from, but the only response was glimmering Energy Shield. The Shield then disappeared. Two MACs shot from two different ships into the Dawn's engine and communications sector. The Captain on board then looked towards the enemy fighter, and realised it was two Insurrectionist ships. He then quickly turned to the AI Sebrina and said, "Are the communications system still online?" "Negative sir, all contact administrations have gone offline out of damage," Sebrina replied. "Fire remaining Archer Missiles, destroy the Insurrectionist ship!" the Captain. "Captain, the enemy fired at our Engines, the Archer Missiles fell out along with the hole in the engine!" Sebrina responded. "We need to stop the Rebels from capturing any UNSC equipment, unless they advance it!" the Captain shouted. "So, what will we do. The MAC is charging but cannot fire for a good two minutes," Sebrina said. "We fire everything we got at them, launch any remaining Longsword Fighters!" the Captain spoke. "Aye Aye, sir!" Sebrina replied. Underneath the Dawn, at least twenty five Longsword fighters deployed and flew outside of it's container. Then suddenly, the Purple Diomands released from the Insurrectionist Ships and started firing upon the scattered Longsword fighters. The Ships fired yet another MAC Blast into the Dawn's hangar to prevent any more Longsword strikes. "MAC Blast fully charged sir," Sebrina spoke. "Fire MAC Blast into Enemy weapons!" the Captain shouted. One MAC blast fired out of the Dawn, the shot was direct, hitting the enemy weapon sector, but to the Captain's surprise, a bright, luminous blue light activated and disappeared. Damn, the Captain thought. The Captain's final thoughts were Energy Shields as two MAC Blasts slammed into the Bridge, destroying a portion of the ship. Sebrina had retreated to a different sector of the ship. But without connections to the ship's bridge, her mind was polluted with damage reports and emergency shut-down protocols. Then, two glowing beams then activated from the Insurrectionist ships and pushed into the Dawn, ripping right through the hull of the ship, and sliced it in half. Two supporting MAC blasts then caused the two halves to turn the Dawn into a broken shell of it's former self. The Longswords then started to try to form together without being destroyed by the 'Purple Diomands'. A Longsword fired hundreds of bullets into the nearest enemy fighter, causing it to set on fire. The Irony of course was that the husk of a ship crashed into it's attacker, breaking the window, and killed the pilot instantly. For another Longsword, a layer of Plasma was on top of it as it burned through the thin hull. Within ten minutes, all remaining Longsword fighters had either been destroyed, or too heavily damaged to operate. The Insurrection had reappeared in the Jericho system, and they were capturing it. Then, out of slipspace, arrived a whole fleet of Insurrectionist Cruisers and Battlecruisers. As the ships arrived, two insectoid CCS Battlecruisers arrived out of the darkness, an Insurrectionist onboard the URF Genesis then spoke, "When the Jackals scavenge, they must take big chunks..." only to be laughed at by nearby people for his idiotic theory. The Fleet then began to move across the area for signs of inhabitable planets. They quickly passed by Jericho VII, seeing as it is obviously empty. They passed another planet, which the Covenant had lived on. The Planet had only been partially glassed, near the equator. This event must have been stopped when the Ship was destroyed. Several Insectoid Ships lay in ruins above the orbit of the planet. Several ruined Seraph fighters also littered the area. It is unknown which team won, the Loyalists or the Seperatists, due to the fact they had the same ships. The two Covenant ships then activated their Plasma Weapons and blew a hole in the broken barricade. Three Insurrectionist ships then departed and entered the Planet's atmosphere. The three Insurrectionist ships came to a halt in the atmosphere, the land was a piece of beauty, grass plains and woodland trees along with crystal blue lakes. Several streams were pouring down hills and into the great lake. Several Insurrectionist Type-57 Troop Transports (Rebel Phantoms, which are a mix of dark and torquoise blue) scattered across the area. They flew towards the crystal lake, they soon descovered that a Covenant Dam was built there. It was a purple-blue construct much like a human dam while a Plasma Shield prevented the water from passing through. A shield door then allowed the limited amount of water through. Several buildings sorrounded the area, they had not been seen in twenty years, they were known as 'Warehouses'. They were still operational. Several Hurogok were operating it. They had contructing many things out of the vehicle and aircraft debre. They had transformed five broken banshees into a Plasma Generator, the only way of identifying that Banshees had been used was that their anti-grav pods were on the inside of the Plasma core. The two humans looked in amazement at the Engineer's contruct. A Plasma Dome of Light was underneath the water, the Engineers had constructed Air Conditioners out of the heavy supplies out of the Warehouses. The Same Plasma barriers that were in the Dam were implanted onto the Dome to ensure that should the Dome be penetrated, the hole would be protected by the second layer of plasma as well as Plasma repair that automatically takes place. The dome was visable from the surface. Two Kig-Yar then arrived from Spirit Dropships, they approached an unusual construct. The Engineers then opened the door for the Kig-Yar, behind the regular door was a shield door. The Kig-Yar walked into the construct. It had no roof except three pieces of violet metal. But once the Engineers activated a button inside, a Energy fiel covered the area between the three metal pieces. Then the construct fell underneath the watery bed, several fish passed by the object. Underneath the water it was an amazing sight, beautiful brightly coloured sea creatures passed right over the moving machine. One of the Kig-Yar jumped when a deadly looking sea dweller passed by. Eventually, part of the dome opened up as the machine passed through it. The Dome then closed as the construct pushed through the deactivated Energy Layer. Underneath was a marvel of Engineer paradise. Several Forerunner metals that had been buried underneath the water had been transformed into engineering glory. There were several constructs with floating objects floating around it. Shining blue lights erupted from it's inside. Several Hurogok were not flying, rather like gliding across the landscape. The Kig-Yar looked in amazement, there overbited mouths open in awe. The construct which had transported them had now suddenly returned, with a group of ten Insurrectionists. The group reacted just like the Kig-Yar, in amazement. The Hurogok then reactivated the lift-like construct, the machine came to life and exited the dome. The group then went to explore the Dome's interior. Chapter 2: The Covenant Reborn //1st Age of Reformation (Covenant Calender)//Covenant Holy City Undying Grace//Sanctum of the Hierarchs// Several Jiralhanae were walking down the row. One inparticular was an aged, grey haired creature which had served since the Human-Covenant War. He walked with the others, several Unggoy staring in astonishment. They walked past a mental institute were captured Unggoy were punching and kicking the 'voices'. They walked through, not looking, or caring for that matter. The Group entered a lift, which soon reversed it's gravitational cycle and pushed the husky creatures up through the air. They were going at a great speed, hitting fourty two miles per hour quickly. After three minutes, the four Brtes were at the top. The Grey one was wielding an Honour Guard PIke, which was taken before the Flood taken over most of High Charity. Two Brutes were guarding the door. The Grey Brute was the first to speak, "Release the doors, the High Council is expecting us." The red in the glowing light suddenly turned an aqua blue, twisted, and opened. At first sight, the Grey Brute could see five San 'Shyuum walking together, they were wearing Gravity Belts. They walked slow, they were weak, but were wise all the same. The second the Grey Haired Brute moved through the door, it closed straight away. One of the Prophets then turned around to the Brute, "They were not worthy of the unification today," he said. "Uh. Unification?" the Brute said. But when he looked up, the Prophet had blended in with the other Prophets, hurrying to the seats. He looked up, then he seen a glorioe trio. The Prophet of Judgement, the Prophet of Respire, and the Prophetess of Trust, three of the nine hierarchs of the Covenant. Three of the most important aswell. They were the bonds that kept the Covenant together, the very reason why every species worships the forerunner. The Brute was unworthy of even seeing them, never mind being in their presence. Judgement looked at the Brute, "Come here, we have something to show you." The Brute obeyed, he stood next to the Prophet of Joy. His name was ironic, since Joy was almost always angry. The lesser Prophets were still getting to their stand, where they sat in fully functional Gravity Thrones, just without the Golden Headpiece and weaponry. The Brute's eyes gazed at the front door as if in slow motion. The red suddenly started changing purple, then in a whirpool of colour, the red was sucked out as the Blue took over. The door's light turned an azure blue again, and the three section split apart and opened. On the other side, stood a Sangheili in gold armour.